1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to methods of producing ammonia. More particularly, the invention relates to methods of quantitatively producing ammonia from aqueous urea fed to a reactor.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
The production of gaseous ammonia has been described using an aqueous mixture of urea at up to an equimolar concentration of urea in water, and typically at concentrations of 40 wt. % to 50 wt. %. See, for example, Young U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,308 (Oct. 12, 1993), Cooper et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,491 (Jun. 20, 2000), and commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/951,287filed Sep. 12, 2001the respective disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The production of gaseous ammonia has also been described, by common inventors, using a supply of molten urea. See commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/951,287filed Sep. 12, 2001.